Courage and Honesty
by Belladonna Tracy
Summary: belladonna tracy is new to Hmas Hammersley this is her story :)
1. Welcome Aboard Chapter 1

Welcome aboard

Chapter 1

Today would be my first day on a Patrol Boat, the HMAS Hammersley. You could say I was nervous. And really excited at the same time. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for.i had just seen off my family had hugged me and she had told him she had never wanted to hurt his feelings as he nodded as he said be safe bella that's all I ask as he handed me a present as he passed a kindle fire over as scott stepped up to his sister as he placed a headset on her head and said this is the controls to tracy4 as bella let the tears fall as all her brothers hugged her tightly.

I straightened out my uniform once more before I took my bag and left. I walked at a brisk pace, but when the docks came into my sight, I slowed down. I was starting to get really nervous. But I couldn't turn back now my family were watching me.

I sucked in another deep breath, before I made my way to the ship I was assigned to. The HMAS Hammersley. I saluted to the man standing in front of the ship and stated my name. "Good to have you on board, Seaman Tracy. Go ahead, you'll meet the rest of the crew later," the man who had introduced himself as Lieutenant Commander Mike Flynn, the Commanding Officer of Hammersley, said and smiled at me. I returned the smile and entered the boat. "ET," I heard him yell to one of the men on the deck, "Show Seaman Tracy to her cabin, won't you?" "Aye, sir!" A man with curly reddish-blonde hair saluted to Commander Flynn and grinned at me, "Follow me, Ma'am." And so I did.


	2. Welcome Aboard Chapter 2

Welcome aboard Chapter 2

"You're the lucky woman on board who got a cabin all to herself since we have an odd number of females here," ET told me when we reached my cabin, "Oh, I'm Josh Holiday by the way, but everyone just calls me ET, since I'm the Electronics Technician." "belladonna tracy," I introduced myself, holding out my hand, "I'm the communication Engineer in-training." "Ah, so then we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other." ET winked at me, laughing. I laughed as well. Then ET left me so I could get unpacked.

I didn't know what to expect yet, but I was really looking forward to my time here on Hammersley.

After I was done unpacking I searched my way to the bridge. "Ah, there she is." ET was there and grinned at me again. He introduced me to everyone there, Nav, Charge, Chefo and the XO. Then he gave me a tour of the boat. To finish the tour he led me on the deck. "There is one major thing you need to always remember when boarding the Hammersley," he said and I waited for him to continue, "You have to salute to our mascot." ET pointed at a small figure sitting on top of the bridge. "Who is that?" I asked curiously. "Thor, the thunder god," he explained, "If you don't salute, it will bring bad luck to this ship, and I'm sure you don't want that." I hesitated, but ET seemed somewhat serious, so I quickly saluted to the figure. "Alright, that's the spirit." ET grinned again.

With that the tour ended and it was almost time for lunch. Since I wasn't really hungry anyways I decided to head back to my cabin to get some sleep, since I was assigned Guts Watch. I set an alarm just in case and then made myself comfortable. The swaying of Hammersley even helped me relax faster. I had always loved ships, ever since I was a little girl. I was the first one in my family to join the Navy but my brother Gordon had been in Wasp(world aquanaunt special patrol). My mother had died when I was just 6 years old due to an avalanche my father had been devastated I actually rember my eldest brother scott bringing us up my father was so busy with work and now he works from the island running tracy industries but he is also the commander of international rescue but no one know that except the agents scattered around the brother scott hade been in the air force and then joined international rescue as did all my other brothers he wanted me to join too but I had refused hence me now being on Hammersley.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock. I couldn't believe I had really slept that long. Well, maybe it was not that much of a surprise considering I barely slept last night because I was so nervous.


	3. Welcome Aboard Chapter 3

I got up and got ready for my Watch. When I entered the bridge I saw an unfamiliar face. "You must be Red," the man said and I was confused, "I'm Buffer." "Um, nice to meet you, Sir, I'm bella tracy, the new CE," I replied. "Yea, ET told me." Now I was even more confused. "Why did you call me Red? Sorry, sir." "That's the name you got here," Buffer told me, "And you don't have to call me 'Sir'." "Okay," I sighed. I had the same nickname that my brothers call me and there was me thinking it wouldn't happen. I thought I would get rid of it here, but that didn't seem likely. Well, it was a pretty obvious nickname considering my hair was copper red like my twin brothers Gordon.

"So… did I miss anything?" I asked, trying to start a conversation. "We boarded an FFV and we're towing it to base, ET and Jaffah are still on it," Buffer told me. "Okay."

We fell silent again. But it wasn't an awkward silence. Throughout our Watch Buffer and me occasionally held a little small talk, but not much.

I was glad when it was over, because I was really hungry. I quickly went to the galley. It was the middle of the night so there was no one there. I looked in the fridge and grabbed something to eat. When I was done I went back to my cabin and tried to get some more sleep, but I wasn't really tired. But I didn't really have anything to do so I just rested until breakfast.

After breakfast I was walking in a hallway. "Red!" I heard someone call and stopped to turn around. Charge was walking up to me. "Yes, sir?" "No need to be so formal." "Okay." Charge took me to show me all the electronics and the communications stuff onboard and what I needed to be aware of, basically everything I needed to know on this ship, a more detailed version of ET's tour, a lot more detailed. It was a lot for me to take in. Especially when he took me to the engine room as the last part of our tour. Tomorrow I probably wouldn't remember half of what Charge had told me, but I tried to memorize as much as I possibly could in such a short time.

During our tour, Charge also told me that we had picked up a marine biologist from Bright Island. She was suffering from some kind of poisoning, or so it seemed. She needed to get to a hospital as soon as possible.


End file.
